Dad?
by Queen Farli
Summary: A random plot bunny which came into my head. The Doctor, Sherlock's father, appeared on a crimescene much to the bewilderment of Scotland Yard. That's it. It's really short so please try it? I wrote this a couple of years ago, when I was 14, and have just touched it up so I apologise for the lack of plot.


**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me.**

Just a bit of fun that popped into my head, doesn't make much sense. I wrote it a couple of years ago when I was 14 and have just touched it up a bit so forgive the lack of plot :)

Queen Farli

* * *

Sherlock was crouched over another crime scene, nothing unusual in that, while John hovered back with a grin and the company of Detective Inspector Lestrade, Sergeant Sally Donovan and Anderson, forensics. Anderson's scowl was the reason for Doctor Watson's pleasure as it was an acerbic reply to Anderson's rather tedious blather of "Don't contaminate my crime scene" along the lines of "More than you already have, you mean?" followed up by evidence to back up that statement, and-if that wasn't enough- another shot on his domestic affairs. All in all a reasonably normal day for all involved. That is until one of the rookies… Jason Flanders? Unimportant, Sherlock had already deleted him from his memory once, he frowned; evidently didn't do a good enough job of it, entered the crime scene with a bewildered expression on his face leading a manic brown haired man in a pinstriped suit and brown trench coat, finished with bright red sneakers over to the group. He grinned. "Hello Sherlock!"

"Dad!" The shock was palpable on the faces of both Sherlock and the police, though for different reasons obviously. "_Dad_" Anderson repeated in a sceptical drawl "How old was he when he impregnated your mother? Eight?" This was met by snickers from the majority of the crowd. Only Lestrade and John noticed the apologetically horrified expression on Sherlock's face as he gave a pleading look to his 'dad'. The man smoothly but effectively silenced the onlookers by introducing himself with a slight grin and friendly wave "Hello, I'm Sherrinford Holmes, at your service, Sherlock's eldest brother, looked after him when our father died. I'm also known as The Doctor."

A stunned silence filled the room then Sally Donovan choked out "The Freak has a brother?! As mad as himself? Why hasn't the world been destroyed?" At the odd glance from The Doctor, Sherlock curtly explained that Mycroft hadn't seen the need to kidnap her like he had John and Lestrade- after all her intelligence and petty spite made her predictably safe. The Doctor raised the other eyebrow but made no comment on the matter.

"Speaking of Mycroft, how are you?" The Doctor called with a cheery voice. Scotland Yard and John all looked round for another man to complete the ensemble and were confused at seeing nobody. Then they all looked on in bewilderment as, following the eyes of the Time Lord and his son, they saw a CCTV camera doning the strangest of movements. Obviously it was a code and controlled by this mysterious 'Mycroft' as both The Doctor and Sherlock seemed to understand. A sudden glower from Sherlock which morphed into a pout as he beseechingly looked at his 'father' prompted The Doctor to chide Mycroft for insulting his brother. Mindful of the confused yet impatient glares of the police The Doctor promiced to see Mycroft soon then turned back to his audience.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, he spun on Sergeant Donovan who was still muttering and gave her a glare filled with fire and ice and rage, a storm brewing in his dark eyes. Sally eeped in fright and fell silent. "Stop calling Sherlock names. Any names; but especially 'Freak' and _certainly_ not around me. Why? Because I took down Harriet Jones in 6 words; haw many do you think you're worth? That isn't a threat. Nor blackmail. It's a promise. Try me." Just as suddenly as the storm arrived it departed and The Doctor was bouncing around again, manic grin firmly in place, talking at 900 miles an hour to a very smug and amused looking Sherlock. Everyone looked bewildered at this bipolar attitude although John took it in his stride - a consequence of living with Sherlock Holmes- but foolish Sally didn't realise when she was beaten and at her next mention of the word 'Freaks' Sherlock turned to her and said quietly but in a voice that carried across the entire street "Really, Sergeant, are you so stupid than you didn't understand a word Sherrinford said? He could keep his promise you know, after all he is the head of three MI6 Special Divisions. How do you think that he got in here?" Sally paled dramatically at this and looked rather ill and Lestrade took charge of the situation, ushering her and Anderson out so that they wouldn't cause any trouble.

_More _trouble that is.


End file.
